Change of Heart
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: *Glares* Come on Satsuki stop glaring at me! "Tsk, you idiot, who do you think you are writing a one shot based on my second season episode?" I'm an author who greatly appreciates you and the rest of the prince sama cast? *Glare deepens* ...I'm so scared right now. "Not to mention you chose the name as a reference to something not even Prince Sama related." Its' a good title...


Change of Heart

 **Author Notes: Ok so i'll admit, been obsessing with Yugioh Lately...but that's not what this one shot is about. It's Season 2 episode 7 of the epic Uta No Prince Sama~ I felt this title would be perfect for it!**

 **It's also in honor of our one shot week for the summer/4th of July theme Sen and I(Mako) are doing. Well it does look like this episode takes place in the summer...right? So with all that said, we do not own Uta No Prince sama.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

He's never been alone, even though he wasn't truly aware of it. Someone was always there, watching over him, protecting him from the pain and despair of his past. He was a kind soul, not like most boys.

His adoration of cooking, animals and cute things made people look at him with judgmental eyes, but he never saw those shady expressions or harsh glances. Natsuki Shinomiya was in his own bubble of joy and beauty.

However over time, things began to change. By meeting Nanami, and forming Starish, he began to see how his friends and fellow idols grew stronger and were able to reach for the heavens with their hard work and determination.

So the moment he had received the offer of being in the lipstick ad, he jumped into it. Not aware of the true reason why he was chosen. Only a few knew that Natsuki had split personality syndrome.

A condition where more then one persona or personality was held in the same body. So it always surprised people when sweet, huggable Natsuki transformed into a harsh critical young man with a nasty temper and skeptical view of everyones true motive.

Syo and Haruka had seen this dangerous version first hand. It was at a concert and his glasses came off, causing this change. Satsuki distrusted a lot of things while protecting Natsuki, and the composer of Starish was in his eyes the most troublesome of them all.

He saw how deeply his counterpart cared for the girl, pouring all his trust and feelings to the girl, not realizing that this had indeed happened before. Causing his birth and eternal vow to protect the talented idol in the making.

Yet despite being wary of Nanami, he couldn't deny feeling attracted to her, seeing her quiver in sight as he roughly gripped her to him. Before he was ever able to land a kiss, he was rudely interrupted.

But now there was no one in his way. Natsuki had been working at the photo shoot for roughly an hour and was sent on break. He had been told to be wilder, more manly and edgy, he was in a slump, unsure what to do.

The ginger looked on with worried eyes, but within those eyes was also encouragement and confidence. Even though she knew that the director for the ad had wanted Satsuki, not Natsuki, she had no doubts that he could succeed with this job.

She had given him her thoughts while he stared at the ground. Her eyes saw the conviction and strength within her friend and was more then willing to give her support. **"You're absolutely right. I can't give up here, I'll do my best!"** They smiled at each other.

The sun looking more brighter, radiating gentle warm rays on the pair. **"Thank you Haru-Chan~"** They sat together on a bench upon the rooftop. It was just them. It wasn't a surprise then that at that moment it was only Nanami that saw his transformation.

Natsuki had been contemplating what he could do to change and do better in the photoshoot. He smiled at her. **"I have a secret plan! The cameraman had suggested that I take off my glasses."** As his hands move and removed the lenses. It brought...Him out.

In an instant the aura around the blonde changed drastically. Haruka could only watch somewhat frightened as the glasses feel to the bench. She moved slightly, sweat forming on her face.

The usually warm, light green eyes became darker, colder. **"You think you can help Natsuki?"** They narrow in on her. She shrieked slightly, taking a step back from the wooden seat as he approached her. **"S-Satsuki-San!"** As if he summoned it, clouds began to form.

Covering up the sun, depleting it's warmth, the wind blowed, not helping in preventing the goosebumps forming on the composer's flesh. **"I'll protect Natsuki from anyone that tries to hurt him...people like you are the most dangerous."** She trembled as his gaze soley focused on her.

Frozen from the intensity. **"Those who are fake, who pretend to be kind to Natsuki."** It brought back painful memories. Of a woman who gave Satsuki life, a teacher who betrayed her promising student.

 ** _'Natsuki you're amazing!'_**

 ** _'Let me listen to the song you just finished writing.'_**

 ** _'This is an incredible piece. I'm so proud of you~ You're a wonderful student.'_**

 ** _'If you ever need help, please come to me. It can be for anything and I'll do whatever I can.'_**

All that woman ever said...were hurtful lies. She never cared, never liked him. What she did like was what he made, his beautiful songs formed from his talent. Once she had what she wanted, she vanished, breaking poor little Natsuki apart.

 **"I will stand in for Natsuki."** In one swift motion he stomped on the glasses, cracking them, and in the process leading us to the present situation. Here he was grabbing Nanami. Holding her close, unable to flee.

He tilted her chin up, forcing her to look right up at him, seeing his smug smirk. **"Let's continue where we left off hm?"** A gust blew through again, causing their hair to sway, as images of the Hayato concert, where Nanami met Satsuki the first time.

There he had been interrupted from kissing her, but now they were all alone. Or so he thought. Right before contact three people arrived on the rooftop. **"Natsuki~ We're finished with work!"** It was Syo, Otoya and Ichinose. Who were unaware of what was happening.

A single irritated glance and the sight of a broken pair of glasses was all it took for Syo to see it. Ittoki was still confused, not yet understanding the present problem. **"Hey where are your glasses Natsuki?"** The short violinist sucked in a sharp breath.

 **"That's not Natsuki! It's Satsuki!"** Both of the fellow Starish members had heard of the hardcore persona, but now they saw him face to face. While his attention was on the three intruders. Nanami picked up the glasses.

She was a brave girl, she tried to put them back on his face. However Satsuki saw at the corner of his eye movement. **"Don't Interfere!"** He smacked her hands, the glasses fly out of her hand. **"NANAMI!"** Like a ticking time bomb things were about to explode.

All three boys were scared for the girl, and wanted her away from the terrifying musician. **"Satsuki you asshole!"** Suddenly Syo springs into action, but had to recoil when the curly blonde began his attack.

Syo was barely able to dodge his kicks and punches and a game of chase ensued. It wasn't long before Syo was cornered, his back to the fence surrounding the rooftop and Satsuki in front of him.

Ichinose and Otoya watched helplessly in shock. Until the red head found his attention turning towards the glasses. He picked them up and tried sneaking up from behind. _'I'll turn you back to normal Natsuki.'_ Although any hopes of that dashed when Ittoki's target turned around.

A deadly glare in his direction. Before Satsuki leaped onto top of a wood soccer net. At this point Ren and Masato had just arrived at the building where the photoshoot was taking place.

They had received a call from their blue haired friend. **"You need to get to the rooftop right away. I'll explain later."** He hanged up so abruptly, both idols already having an idea as to what was going on. **"Could Shinomiya...?"**

Meanwhile the challenge of turning Satsuki back to Natsuki was not going well. Otoya and Satsuki were facing each other, neither moving. **"What the?"** Ren and Masa had just arrived in time to see the chaos unfolding.

For a second the wild persona looked away from the red haired performer, giving him a chance to charge. **"Rahhhhhh!"** He was pushed, the lenses to fall away from Otoya. Ichinose caught them just in time. **"Ren!"** They flew into the suave lady's mans' hands.

 **"Kurusu!"** Just as Masa sent Syo into the air, Ren threw the glasses to the fadora loving musicians hands. He falls the glasses opened and their target right below. **"Nani!?"** At the last second the enemy swerved, flipping over and away from the short actor.

He jumped off, a swift hand ripping the net off the structure and tossing it onto the other Starish singers. They struggled to get free and Satsuki makes a beeline to the only door.

Nanami was right on his heels, barely able to grip onto the door before it was shut. **"Wait Satsuki-San! Where are you going?"** A struggle ensued, Otoya and Syo go to their friends aid.

 **"To the photoshoot. I'm going in Natsuki's place."** Her eyes widen in shock. **"No! You can't do that."** He huffed, not caring for her outburst. **"If it's going to hurt him I'll do it."** Satsuki didn't care who got in his way, no one was going to stop him.

Especially her. **"Please wait!"** He was starting to get angry now with her interference. **"Let go! Or I'll crush your fingers!"** Pushing a little harder the door started to close, nonetheless she refused. **"I'll never let go!"**

With all her strength she put all her weight into the door. A surprised squeak escaped her when he pulled open the door. She practically fell inside. The rest of the group ran towards the now closing door.

Everyone sprinted to the exit, hands reaching out, just as the door fell with a hard slam. A single click of a and they were locked out. Banging on the hard metallic surface quickly followed.

 **"Nanami! Are you ok?!**

 **"Damn you Satsuki! Open the door!"**

 **"Let us in!"**

Their shouts could barely be heard, for Haruka was following a fast paced Satsuki down the stairs. **"Please Satsuki-San wait! Natsuki-San can do this himself!"** Two steps at a time she descended down the steep staircase.

 **"Please have faith in him!"** He ignored her words. **"Look! Look at this."** He stopped, giving her a chance to catch her breath she pulled out his alter ego's song lyrics.

Presenting to him. **"Hmph, he wrote that song for you."** She shook her head in denial. **"No. This is a song that was written for you Satsuki-San."** She read out certain parts of the song out to him determined to prove it. Green eyes narrow as he waits, listening. _'For me?'_

 ** _"I feel Like we can become one if I reach out my hand. I want to walk together. The power to protect."_**

His attention fully on the lyrics. Reading every word, the realization that she was correct hits him. Even though Natsuki didn't know about him, he still wrote this song, to express his feelings.

 ** _"Wanting to change, but unable to change. Good bye to this heart."_**

 _'So...Natsuki changed when I wasn't looking.'_ Haruka spoke of her and Natsuki's conversation, what he told her about how he always felt like someone was protecting him. She begged that he consider her friends feelings of wanting to change and make his dreams come true.

For the first time Satsuki looks at Haruka, actually seeing her and what she had done in the past. She risked her fingers being crushed and being unable to play music for Natsuki's sake.

Willing to risk his wrath so that her friend could accomplish his goals. He could finally see and feel her sincerity. In that moment of silence, Cecil walked in. **"Oh hey guys! What's going on?"** He wasn't wearing his usual outfit. **"Cecil-San! Are those glasses?"**

He takes them off. **"Looks good on me right? i learned that disguises are a much needed fundamental for being an idol."** Satsuki takes the sunglasses from Cecil's hand, surprising them both. **"I can see now why Natsuki likes you."** With a final smirk he puts on the shades.

Now back to normal, Natsuki looks left and right, unable to remember what happened after he first took off his glasses. **"Huh? Oh hi Cecil-Kun~ What are you doing here?"** Exhausted mentally and physically, Nanami couldn't take it anymore and fainted. **"Haru-Chan?!"** Cecil looks at her worried. **"Are you ok?!"**

The end~

 **Author Notes: Yaha! Another one shot completed~ Teeheee god I love doing these types of one shots, although they are tiring since I actually use the episode, I mean I love watching it but to use it as research material and going back and forth to different parts in a bit challenging!**

 **But none the less I finished it~ Again these one shots aren't all entirely summerish, but hey I incorporated it somewhat...hm. Eh whatever I'm proud of myself, especially since it's been awhile since i did a one shot for this anime~ Thank you all for reading, please feel free to fav/follow/review! Tchao for now~**


End file.
